In general, a PDP is an image display device that uses plasma created by gas discharge to display images. It can be manufactured in a flat shape with reduced weight, it can display image on a large screen, and it has excellent viewing angle. Therefore, it is spotlighted as the next-generation image display device.
A PDP filter as shown in FIG. 1 includes a reinforced or semi-reinforced glass 1 having a predetermined size and a film assembly 2 attached to one surface or to the other surface of the glass to generate various effects advantageous to a PDP TV.
The film assembly 2 is made up of at least two films chosen from a group including an EMI (electromagnetic interference) film 3 for shielding electromagnetic waves, an NIR (near infrared) film 4 for preventing near infrared waves from being generated to enable smooth remote control, a color compensation film 5 for compensating for the color of light, and an AR (anti-reflection) film 6 for reducing the surface reflection of external light.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the EMI film 3 includes a transparent polymer resin film 3a and an effective screen portion 3b having a conductive material formed on the polymer resin film 3a by an etching or deposition process to shield electromagnetic waves.
The conductive material constituting the effective screen portion 3b is opaque metal or metal oxide and is formed in a mesh pattern or a dispersed particle pattern to secure the transparency of the effective screen portion 3b. Respective functional films 4, 5, and 6 laminated on the effective screen portion 3b of the EMI film 3 play the role of preventing the screen from being unclear due to the uneven surface of the effective screen portion 3b, in addition to their own basic function.
Four edges of the EMI film 3 are exposed to the exterior to shield electromagnetic waves generated from the PDP and act as a ground portion 3aa that is grounded to the corresponding surface of the PDP.
However, the functional films attached to the effective screen portion of the EMI film must have a size smaller than that of the EMI film so that the ground portion of the EMI film can be sufficiently grounded to the corresponding surface of the PDP. As a result, the film assembly partially constituting the PDP filter cannot be manufactured in large amounts.
In addition, the functional films which are smaller than the EMI film must be aligned with and attached to the effective screen portion of the EMI film one by one every time a film assembly is manufactured. This process is very inefficient and degrades the productivity.